Legacy of Love
by fantasymonk
Summary: The third part of my Legacy series, this showcases Alan and Sam's deepening relationship. Please read the notes for information and warnings.


Legacy of Love

By fantasymonk

Author's note: The third part of my little Tron: Legacy series, this is mostly a fluffy fic exploring Alan and Sam's developing relationship. It builds upon the previous two (Beginning of a Legacy, The Legacy Left Behind), so be sure to read them to understand what's happened up to this point. If you can't find my second fic in the Tron category, change your filter to include the M rating; don't be alarmed, it's rated for themes and intense situations rather than anything explicit. Additionally, after reading the first two parts you should now realize where Sam and Alan are heading. If male/male romance bothers you, please don't go further.

TronTronTronTron

Stephanie waved to Sam as she came down the hallway, her chestnut-colored ponytail bobbing with her bouncy pace. The work-casual outfit she wore was a definite contrast to Sam's black jeans and heather-gray t-shirt. Looked like Encom's biggest shareholder was meeting up with his godfather at the office.

"Hey, ready for the weekend?" she asked with a grin, knowing he'd been corresponding a lot with Alan on various company projects. Unlike Encom's chairman, however, Sam revered the weekend as a work-free zone. His own mouth quirked with good humor in return, matching his longer strides to her shorter legs.

"Yeah, completely. I don't know how Alan does it, all the meetings and nitpicking and questions and…" He ran a hand through his cropped dark blonde hair while Stephanie giggled.

"Well, he takes it in stride. You know Alan, he's so reliable and detail-oriented; I honestly can't imagine anyone else being Chairman." Sam nodded. He knew he'd picked the best man for the job last year, no doubt about that.

"Speaking of our favorite board member, I'm gonna take him out on the town tonight, give him a chance to relax before he heads home." There was a slight sparkle to those blue eyes that made Stephanie tilt her head to one side suspiciously, stopping in her tracks.

"Sam… what are you planning?" She knew her friend would never deliberately hurt his godfather, but that mischievous twinkle set her prank radar off.

"Can't two guys go out and have drinks on a Friday night without certain nosy programmers reading something into it?" he responded, putting on a completely innocent face that had her rolling her eyes.

"Oh puh-leez," she scoffed. "Any time you look like that, you're definitely up to something. Spill." Sam laughed.

"I promise it'll be okay. I'm just taking Alan to Variety." The brunette gaped at him.

"Sam, why would you take him to..?!" He cut her off with an appeasing movement of his hands.

"Come on, you know it's a nice place. The music is classy and never too loud, the drinks aren't watered down, and it's always clean. Plus the staff is pretty cool." She nodded.

"I know that! But…" She looked around as if making sure they were alone before she continued in a whisper. "They have straight _and_ gay customers there! What if some gay dude hits on you? Or worse, Alan!" Her eyes were wide with worry, making Sam chuckle again.

"I'd just turn him down politely. Might be worth seeing someone hit on Alan, though…" Sam rubbed his chin thoughtfully, as if trying to picture some guy striking up a conversation with his silver-haired godfather. Stephanie smacked him on the arm.

"Not funny! If you traumatize him I'll testify against you in court," she threatened, breaking off as they reached the elevator. "I'll see you Monday Sam. Behave yourself," she told him with a pointed look, shaking her head at his unrepentant grin. Sam kept going to Alan's office, rapping his knuckles on the door and sticking his head in.

"Alan, hey! Looks like Mrs. Tanner already headed home." Encom's chairman looked up from his desk, smiling. His suit jacket was conspicuously absent, tie draped over the back of the chair and his sleeves rolled up two or three times. Nowadays when Alan stayed late, he did tend to make himself a little more comfortable.

"Sam, almost done. Yes, she wanted to celebrate her anniversary, and there wasn't anything else I needed so I told her to head on out." He was diligently typing something on his laptop before saving his work and beginning the shutdown process. One hand closed the laptop while it powered down before he stood up and began gathering his briefcase and various papers to go in it, stuffing the tie in as well. Sam chuckled.

"Always taking work home, huh Alan? See, that's why I'm getting you out tonight, you don't need to work yourself into an early grave." He leaned one hip against the desk while he watched Alan shut the latches on his briefcase and lift it, following the older man as he walked to the door and grabbed his suit jacket from the coatrack nearby. Alan made a scoffing sound as they headed to the elevator.

"I'm fine. But I will admit that going out for a drink sounds good. Did you have someplace in mind?" He didn't see Sam's slightly wicked grin, as his godson was following a step behind.

"Yeah, you can follow me there. It's a really nice place Alan, I think you'll like it." Sam saw the silver head nod, pleased at the trust the other man gave him, even though he was going to be taking slight advantage of it.

TronTronTronTron

Alan reflected that Sam had been right, he did like this club. Once inside they sat down at the bar, surrounded by an easygoing, small crowd that contained a variety of ages ranging from twenty-somethings to people in their forties; he even saw a few graying heads as well. The music was a mix of upbeat jazz, classic rock, and energetic pop songs designed for dancing. In fact, several couples were out in the open areas making good use of the music. He only paid them slight attention, relaxing with both elbows on the bar while sipping from a bottle of beer. The older man had been slightly nervous about going out with Sam, but so far it had been a good time. They'd chatted a little about work, staying away from any truly serious topics, and Sam had a few funny stories to tell about Marvin's latest hijinks. The older man was grateful he'd taken Sam's advice about not straightening up his work clothes. It was definitely a little warmer inside once more people began coming in, and the lack of a suit jacket and the rolled up sleeves upped his comfort level. Alan turned slightly on the stool while his 'boss' ordered another beer, with his godfather still slowly working on his first one. A man was approaching the bar, probably to get himself a drink, Alan assumed, so he paid no attention to him until the stranger stopped right in front of where he sat. Hazel eyes looked curiously at the other man, who appeared to be in his early forties. He had hair so dark brown it almost looked black, cut pleasantly short, and was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt that strained to cover impressive biceps.

"Hey," the stranger said with a friendly smile, dark eyes locking with Alan's. The older man smiled back, somewhat nonplussed at the sudden conversation, but he was too friendly and polite to just ignore someone.

"Hello," Alan responded, and the other's expression showed appreciation upon hearing his voice. Or at least, it looked that way, as his smile got wider. Neither of them noticed Sam's subtle interest in their interaction, watching from the corner of his eye with an amused look.

"Can I buy you another drink?" Alan almost choked on the sip of beer he had just taken, barely managing to maintain his outward calm. What was this, be kind to your elders night?

"Ah, no, thank you. I'm still working on this one." Encom's chairman thought he heard a soft snort from where Sam sat, but paid it no mind, too perplexed by the strange conversation he was involved in.

"Nice to see a man who knows how to make a good thing last. My name's Drew." The newcomer to his space held out a hand and Alan took it, manners kicking in even though he had no idea what was going on.

"Alan," the older man said by way of introduction. "It's nice to meet you." The now introduced Drew smiled again, releasing Alan's hand after a firm and lingering handshake.

"So, new to the scene?" The other's dark chocolate eyes met his, expression open, friendly. Alan shrugged.

"It's my first time here. Seems like a nice place, though." The small talk was all well and good, but Alan was getting slightly bored, glancing over at Sam. His godson seemed perfectly happy to drink his second beer, showing no sign of paying any attention to the conversation being carried on right next to him. He was bobbing his head in time to the music and tapping his fingers along with the beat. No help there, apparently. Drew smiled again, leaning just a little into the older man's space.

"If you like this club, I can always show you around if you come back. We could make a date of it." Alan's eyes widened slightly as the meaning of the entire conversation finally sank in. Good grief, had it been that long since he'd been hit on by a guy? He was sure he turned a little pink as he floundered to try and find words to respond with.

"Uh, no, that's okay. I'm just here for a drink after work. Thanks for offering though." Drew looked disappointed, but nodded.

"Well, if you change your mind…" He pulled out his wallet and took out a small card, handing it to Alan, who automatically took it. A glance showed it was printed with Drew's name and number. "It's always nice to see a handsome older gentleman around." With a wink the other man sauntered off, leaving Alan staring after him, mouth slightly agape. The sound of snickering drew his attention to his formerly quiet godson, bringing a hazel glare.

"Sam… Something tells me you're not surprised at all by what just happened." Blue eyes went round with innocence, although the sly twinkle gave him away, a smirk lingering on his lips.

"Well, maybe not. I mean, I know the club is open to all kinds." Alan took a bracing gulp of his beer, draining most of what was left as he shook his head and turned back to the bar. Apparently Sam felt slightly repentant, as he put a hand on his godfather's shoulder soothingly. "Look at it this way Alan… Ya still got it." Maybe not that repentant after all. The flippant comment earned another full-out glare from hazel eyes, and brought the younger man's laughter bubbling up. It took a few minutes for his godson to stifle his amusement, while Alan finished the last several drinks of his beer, pointedly ignoring him. After Sam had calmed himself he leaned forward on the bar, now sipping from his second bottle at a slower pace. "Hey Alan? Why didn't you just tell that guy you're straight?" His silver-haired friend shrugged absently, thoughts caught between embarrassment that he'd been hit on by a man in front of Sam, and a small pleased feeling that apparently he was still considered attractive.

"Well, because that wouldn't be honest." Sam's next drink must've gone down the wrong way because he began coughing, and Alan froze. Oh hell, did he say that out loud? Apparently he had been so caught up in his inner musings that he hadn't bothered to think before he spoke. Well, all he could hope was that Sam wasn't offended, or going to freak out. Alan peered sideways at his godson as the younger man got his breathing back under control. The older man's expression was slightly anxious as Sam looked over.

"What, are you saying you're gay, Alan?" The man he'd completely assumed was as straight as an arrow, who he would never have a chance with because there was no way he was attracted to guys… was he admitting to batting for the other team? A little flicker of hope came to life in Sam's chest, although he kept his expression nonchalant but interested. It was almost cute how Alan's mouth sort of worked silently for a few seconds, obviously taken off guard by the turn their whole conversation had taken.

"Well, no…" Sam's chest tightened and he started to paste on a fake smile, until Alan continued hesitantly. "I'm more… um… bisexual." His voice was rough with discomfort, never thinking he would be discussing his own sexuality with his godson. But Sam couldn't help the little laugh that burst from him at the admission, a sound of relief and happiness that just maybe… maybe the love he harbored for his godfather could be returned in kind. Well, if Alan could be attracted to him, that is. Sam noticed the older man's slightly hurt expression, and realized his laugh had been interpreted in a very unflattering way, probably assuming he was being made fun of. Sam hurried to assure him otherwise.

"Sorry Alan. It's just… well, it's kind of a relief. To be honest, I was beginning to wonder if you were _any_ kind of sexual." The younger man's amused grin and unexpected comment had Alan openmouthed with total shock, eyes wide behind his glasses.

"I've… had relationships in the past!" his godfather sputtered. "Well, before your father disappeared, but that's…" Alan seemed to realize he'd just admitted to being dateless for going on twenty-plus years and lowered his face into his hand, turning red. "Screw it, let's just drop this conversation," he muttered loudly. Sam chuckled and put a companionable hand on the older man's shoulder, amused by his godfather's slightly colorful language, a rarity for the proper man.

"Consider it dropped, Alan. And believe me, it doesn't really matter to me. Your secret is safe." Alan's gaze jerked up to meet Sam's and found an understanding smile and a wink. Well, at least it didn't look like he would be teased unmercifully. "Now," his godson continued, "I'm going to take advantage of that music." With that, Sam headed out to the dance floor with a wave back at Alan, who could only laugh softly and lean back against the bar, watching the younger man move to the beat. Even though dancing by himself, Sam exuded a confidence that definitely drew the eyes of several young women, and looked like one or two of the men as well. Alan could remember those days well, when he and Kevin had been young and full of the promise of the future, with Lora there to keep Flynn in line and help draw himself out of his shell. Now… well, he didn't really have anything to offer anyone. Especially not someone as bright and vibrant as Sam.

TronTronTronTron

Coming back after the weekend, Alan could attribute a better outlook to his godson. He'd genuinely had a good time Friday night, in spite of his slip of the tongue, and they'd later parted ways without any awkwardness on Sam's part. That had been a huge relief, but perhaps shouldn't have been such a surprise in the more tolerant world the younger man had grown up in. The evening's excursion had the desired effect and helped him to relax, so Monday morning he was as bright and early as ever, with a ready smile for Stephanie when he stepped out of the elevator as she passed by.

"Good morning!" His happy, rumbling voice made her smile back, a small sheaf of papers in one hand.

"Well, morning! How did your weekend go? I know Sam was planning to take you somewhere, how was it?" She looked up at him with undisguised curiosity and concern, and Alan wondered if she'd known about the club his godson had chosen.

"Oh, it was fine, fine…" he replied, waving one hand casually so she'd know he'd come through unscathed without hopefully needing any details. "It was a nice club, I enjoyed myself. Was your weekend okay?" She nodded, bubbling over with cheer.

"It was great, Sean and I went out to a movie. And then Saturday he came over and helped me move some furniture." Alan laughed, pleased that her current boyfriend seemed like a good sort.

"Sounds like he's well on his way to domestication, good for you." They parted with mutual farewells as Alan reached his office, breezing past Mrs. Tanner with a smiling nod and a grab for the folder she handed him. A glance at the tab showed it was the specs for the newest hopeful in Encom's lineup of products, and he eagerly walked into his office to take a closer look. Once settled behind his desk, he rifled through the papers and diagrams, very impressed. It would be a lot of work, but if they could pull it off, it could be a big hit with the public.

TronTronTronTron

Four months later, Alan felt busier than ever. While the push made him feel invigorated most of the time, he'd been putting in some extra hours and late nights, and the momentum was starting to wear him down. Now, at the beginning of October, what had become his pet project would soon hopefully become a full-fledged publically available tool. Sam had heard all about it by then, and seemed duly impressed, but was also starting to hover over him a little bit in a slightly annoying way. More than once Alan had teased his godson about role reversals as the younger man tried to remind him to be careful of his health and get more rest. Encom's chairman was determined to get the product ready by the projected date, and was excited that the development team had assured him of an almost fully functional product by the next week at the latest. Hazel eyes sparkled with the excitement of a child faced with a new and exciting toy. Finally, after all he had gone through, Alan was beginning to truly relish his role as Chairman.

TronTronTronTron

Later that same week on Thursday evening, Sam decided to invite Alan over for dinner and a movie at his apartment. While his godfather gave Marvin some appreciated attention, Sam finished up a simple meal of sautéed vegetables and pasta. Before long, two plates with servings of steaming, garlic-scented food were carried into the living area, where Sam had set up the DVD player with a John Wayne western.

"I know it's healthier to not watch TV while you eat, but I figured this would be fun," he explained to Alan as he handed one plate to the older man. His response was a grin and a nod.

"I'm sure we can let it slide this once," Alan quipped. Sam was glad his godfather had accepted the invitation; they'd both been working hard, but Alan was beginning to feel the effects, and it showed. Encom's chairman worked himself as hard if not harder than any of the young people in the company, but Sam had given up on cautioning him to slow down, especially with their newest hardware coming out: a device that combined the capability of a satellite phone with the extra protection of a GPS guide and emergency signal, all in a sleek bronze-and-steel wristband design. Labeled the ENfinity, it was made for adventurers and explorers of all kinds, but the company was still finalizing the end product, including the world-wide coverage and service plan it would need. There was a push to get it done before the end of October, with plenty of time for thrill seekers to put it on their Christmas lists. This meant a few late nights every week for the key team members and the board's chairman. Alan was putting in later hours than Sam, so the younger man had wanted his godfather to take this rare evening to just relax for a while, and leave the work to someone else for a change. Sam was pleased to see Alan settling in and eating next to him, with the occasional comment from one or the other as the movie continued. When the food was eaten, the plates were left on the coffee table and they sat in easy silence while scenes and dialogue unfolded. At one point Sam turned to Alan, ready to comment on a particularly amazing stunt, and stopped short at the sight of the older man sleeping. Alan's body was slouched down a bit into the couch, head resting on the back and just slightly on the harder wooden frame. His right hand was loosely sprawled in his lap, left hand resting palm up beside his thigh as he remained oblivious to the blue eyes watching him.

Poor Alan. He'd completely worn himself out that week, and he deserved more than a thrown together dinner and a half-missed movie. Sam resisted the urge to brush back a small lock of silver that had fallen free from the feathered hair and was curled against Alan's forehead. Maybe there was something he could do to really give the older man a needed vacation. Hm… Sam's eyes twinkled as his brain hit upon an idea. All he had to do was make a call, and then do some time management.

TronTronTronTron

Cheerful whistling followed Sam down the hall as he moved through the empty corridor, headed in the direction of Alan's office. It was as late a night as his godfather had worked for months, and Sam was determined to put his plan into action. Cue Operation Alan-needs-a-vacation. For the past week he had been making calls and subtly rearranging meeting schedules so that they both had a long weekend ahead, from that Thursday evening through Sunday. He'd managed to pick up a few things from his godfather's house, and the suitcase swung in his hand where he'd carried it since grabbing it from a hiding spot in Stephanie's cubicle. Darkness had already crept over the city with the fairly late hour, but when he opened Alan's door he saw the top of a silver head as the older man looked at some papers and jotted down notes.

"Yo, Alan!" Sam said with a grin. Alan had no clue he was about to get shanghaied. The other man looked up, total surprise written all over his face. He glanced up at the antique clock on the wall that showed the time at nine o' clock.

"Sam! I thought you'd left already." He lifted his glasses slightly to let long fingers rub over tired eyes. Sam noticed the characteristic gesture with a little frown, but managed to get a grin back on his face when Alan looked back up at him. He was leaning into the office a bit, with his left side out of sight so his godfather didn't see the suitcase right away.

"Nah, still here as you can see. Looks like you should quit off though, I think your eyes are crossing." Alan barked out a brief laugh at that.

"Just about," he admitted, tired enough to actually not try to cover up how tired he was. He shrugged his shoulders to work muscles that had gone stiff from being hunched over his desk a good part of the evening, grimacing slightly at the twinge that resulted. "I think I'll be very happy to see my bed tonight," Alan said with a smile, standing up and going through his ritual of getting his briefcase together. Sam couldn't see what was in it with the lid up, but it didn't take long for the older man to finish and click the latches shut. "I imagine it's not too late for you though, Sam. Got plans for tonight?" His godson shrugged a little as Alan came from behind the desk and walked toward him, snagging his suit jacket from the back of the chair and draping it over his arm on the way to the door.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Sam said, and the other's silver head shook back and forth in amused wonder.

"Oh to have that youthful energy again," he laughed, catching a glimpse of the suitcase as his godson moved back to let him out of the office. Hazel eyes flicked back up to Sam's face, expression curious. "Heading out somewhere Sam?" He obviously hadn't recognized it, which made this all the more fun. The younger man nodded in response, the corners of his mouth turning up with ill-disguised excitement as if he had some enjoyable secret to share.

"Yep. Thought I'd get away from it all for a few days." Alan nodded as they walked to the elevator.

"That sounds like a good idea. You've been working hard and you deserve it." Sam loved how Alan was so sincere when he said that, as if what he'd been doing was truly appreciated. Of course, that made his idea all the more appealing, to repay Alan for his kindness and support.

"Yeah, I figured to take a long weekend and just relax for a while. Enjoy some peace and quiet for a change." Alan laughed.

"That sounds like what I used to do. Well, years ago, anyway. When I had the time." The older man's eyes took on a faraway look; they were softer, as if he was caught up in good memories. Sam smiled as they rode the elevator down to the garage.

"Really? I didn't know that. I'll be spending my time in a cabin a little north, is that what you did?" The younger man was genuinely interested, since he hadn't really heard many personal stories about Alan, just stuff about what his godfather and dad used to do at the company. While they talked he walked alongside Alan, the other man not really aware that Sam's bike wasn't in the garage at all.

"No, nothing like that. I relaxed at home, in case I was needed at Encom. But it was pretty nice to have time off from work anyway." His voice was tired and tinged with longing, and Sam winced mentally. When was the last time the older man had actually had an honest-to-God vacation?

"You sound like you could use a break too, Alan," he offered as they stopped by the older man's car, but his response was a laugh and a shake of the head while the older man pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"It _would_ be nice… but I just don't have the time. Maybe next year." Sam grinned and grabbed the car keys out of Alan's hand, ignoring the half yelp of surprise the sudden movement elicited. "Sam, wha-?"

"By happy coincidence, you do have the time, Alan. Your schedule is free and clear as of the end of this workday and you're not expected to report back until Monday morning." His grin widened at the confusion written all over his godfather's face, thumbing the electronic Unlock key on the key fob. The other man was so taken off guard that he didn't protest when Sam escorted him to the passenger side and opened the door for him, half pushing him inside before he thought to say anything else.

"Sam, stop joking and give me back my keys." The older man's voice rumbled with exasperation before Sam shut the door, walked around the front of the car and slid into the driver's seat, looking completely pleased with himself in spite of the stern look that was leveled at him. He reached behind to place the suitcase onto the floorboard behind him.

"I'm not joking Alan. Consider yourself kidnapped. Stephanie is watching Marvin for the weekend, and we are going to have a nice, quiet, technology-free time to let our batteries recharge." Alan huffed, looking almost sulky for a minute until Sam started the car and pulled out of the garage. Then his godfather's practical side kicked in and he quickly buckled his seatbelt, putting his briefcase in the backseat.

"Just… drive carefully, Sam," he cautioned, only beginning to look worried. He knew Sam's driving habits on his beloved motorcycle and feared for his car's safety. Blue eyes turned to him with a laughing look in their depths.

"Don't worry Alan, I'm only reckless with my own property." Alan barely refrained from rolling his eyes, still keeping watch on the road like a hawk.

"Well, that's completely reassuring," he responded with a hint of sarcasm that only made Sam chuckle.

TronTronTronTron

Sam was grateful for the empty roads they were traveling, helping them make better time in the darkness. They'd grabbed a quick bite to eat half an hour ago, and Alan was slumped in the passenger side, oblivious to the remainder of the journey. Once again Sam found himself watching his godfather sleep, at that moment looking impossibly tired, more so than the younger man wanted to see on that familiar face. It was already ten-thirty and according to the directions he'd been given, they should be reaching the cabin any minute. He hated to wake Alan up, but the older man would get a much better night's sleep on a comfortable bed. Sure enough, after taking the designated turn, the car tires crunched on gravel instead of pavement, and a gentle bend of the road among the thick trees revealed the cabin they would be spending the weekend in. It was bigger than he'd thought, but not overly so, with a screened-in front porch and plenty of surrounding wooded area to hike and explore. The man he had rented it from had explained that it was kept fully stocked with food and supplies, so all they'd had to bring were changes of clothing and their own personal items. Sam had packed the one suitcase for both himself and Alan, but only thought to wonder at that moment if his godfather would be happy with the choices he'd made. The car rolled to a stop and Sam killed the engine, unbuckling his seat belt before shaking Alan's shoulder gently.

"Alan, we're here." That brought a groaning mumble, the sound of a man who was too tired to care that he was sleeping in an uncomfortable car seat. Hazel eyes did flutter open though, blinking sleep away as he focused on the cabin lit up by the car's headlights.

"Oh wow…" Sam smiled, pleased that the older man seemed impressed by their weekend retreat. Alan knuckled his eyes, repressing a yawn as he stretched a little. "Ooh… my back is not thanking me," he laughed ruefully, getting a sympathetic look from his godson.

"Well, I have it on good authority that the beds are comfortable and roomy. Are you awake enough to grab the suitcase while I unlock the cabin?" Alan covered a yawn with his fist while nodding, which made Sam grin. No way would he tell Encom's chairman that he looked adorably rumpled after sleeping in a car. He dug the cabin keys out of his pocket and headed for the porch in the cool evening air, hearing the sound of a car door being opened and then shut. The porch door had no lock at all, and Sam held it open as Alan carried their one piece of luggage and his briefcase inside. A lamp just to the side of the interior door flickered on, obviously hooked to a motion sensor and making Alan flinch, his eyes squinting against the sudden incursion of light. Well, that was nice and convenient, providing plenty of light for Sam to unlock the door and let them both inside the cabin proper. The younger man tossed the keys onto a nearby counter that separated the entry from the kitchen, flicking a switch just inside that turned on an overhead light. The whole interior was pretty open except for the two doors that led to the bedrooms. Speaking of which… Sam took both the suitcase and briefcase from Alan and set them on the counter, opening the luggage and pulling out a pair of his godfather's pajamas which he handed promptly to the bemused man.

"The rooms are set up the same, so pick a door, any door," Sam joked. "We need to get some sleep if we're going to enjoy our vacation. You're practically dead on your feet." He hid his concern with a teasing smile as Alan sent a tired grin his way, shuffling to the closest door and disappearing inside the dim interior. A light clicked on and then the older man came back to the open frame, looking decidedly worn.

"Night Sam." With that, the door closed. Sam turned his attention to the suitcase again, grabbing a shirt and a pair of boxers out. He figured they could completely unpack in the morning after some shuteye, and went into his bedroom-by-default. It was a matter of minutes to change and turn the light out, the younger man surprisingly pleased with the lack of traffics sounds and sirens that were the norm back in the city. Thick curtains were drawn over the windows, blocking out any light from stars or moon, and Sam relaxed into his bed, easily drifting into sleep.

TronTronTronTron

A sliver of sunshine barely brightened Sam's bedroom the next morning, but it was enough to rouse him from a good night's sleep. He rolled over in the bed and glanced at the clock, pushing down the sheet and quilt. It was late morning, not quite ten, but earlier than he thought he would get up after the late drive getting there. Sam stretched and got out of bed, glad for the soft rugs in the bedroom that protected his feet from the hardwood floor. If they were going to take care of any morning routine, he would have to get the suitcase unpacked. That reminded him of how tired Alan had been the night before. Wondering if his godfather was still asleep, Sam straightened his bedcovers and stepped out of his room, comfortable in his sleeveless undershirt and cotton boxers. Alan's door was still shut, without a sound coming from inside. Well, Sam wasn't going to complain. As far as he was concerned, there was no such thing as an alarm clock on this weekend getaway. When the older man had rested enough, he would be up. Until then... Sam opened up the suitcase again and began sorting their clothes on the kitchen counter. A neat pile for Alan's and a neat pile for his things… shower supplies for both of them… Hm. He fumbled through the meager contents left inside: combs and socks and a pair of hiking boots that Sam intended to loan to Alan. But he'd forgotten to bring any shave kits. Well, looked like Alan would have to sport the rugged look while they were away. Sam tried to remember if he'd ever seen his godfather with stubble or a five o' clock shadow, but no image came to mind. This would be a first, and Sam had to admit to himself the prospect was kind of appealing. Not to mention seeing Alan dressed in the casual clothing he'd grabbed… Hopefully he could coax his godfather into having a relaxing and fun time over the weekend. Now, what to do about breakfast… Sam wasn't much of a cook, really. He could whip up a few easy things, but when it came to honest home cooking, he had to defer to Alan. Mm, that brought memories of golden, fluffy waffles he used to eat at Alan's house when he was younger. Not that he knew how to make them of course, but if there was a waffle maker perhaps his godfather would make a batch one morning while they were at the cabin. In the meantime, it would be faster if he could put together some kind of breakfast casserole. That way it could stay warm in the oven while he waited for Alan to wake up. The refrigerator yielded eggs, milk, and shredded cheese, and some mild sausage he could brown and add to the breakfast dish. Sam got to work, the soft clinking sounds of bowls and spoons filling the air.

TronTronTronTron

Alan shifted under the covers, only just barely coming awake. His body was still tired, but he'd gotten enough rest for his brain to register faint sounds coming from outside the bedroom. Grumbling under his breath, the silver-haired man rolled over onto his back and yawned at the ceiling, wiggling his toes inside the warm cocoon of sheets. How strange to not wake up to an alarm buzzing or sirens wailing down the street. He reached over to grab his glasses, sitting up and ruffling hair that was probably very untidy, but which he was too content to bother with. That brought on the thought of how he was going to get cleaned up for the day, since he had no idea where any fresh clothes or soap could be found. Alan's use of the bathroom the night before had shown it was well stocked with towels and paper products, but lacking in personal hygiene items. Maybe Sam had some stuff packed away in the suitcase he'd never really gotten a look into. His stomach grumbled softly, reminding Alan that supper had been more than twelve hours ago and it was ready to be fed. He kicked the sheets down reluctantly, padding to the door barefoot and opening it quietly to see Sam moving around the kitchen. Something smelled good and Alan sniffed at the air appreciatively.

"Making some breakfast magic, Sam?" His godson turned around, grinning.

"Hey Alan! You live! Yeah, just got a breakfast casserole finished up if you're hungry." He watched Alan walk into the kitchen, unable to wipe the smile off his face at seeing the older man with his hair slightly smushed on one side and a cowlick in the back, looking sleepy in his pale blue pajamas. The silver head was nodding in response to the implied question as Alan dropped into a chair at the table, scrubbing his hands through his hair enough to un-smush some of it.

"I'm hungry, but I'm still waking up, sorry," he said, shooting a dimpled grin at Sam. "You wouldn't mind sharing some of that coffee I smell, would you?" The younger man responded by grabbing a mug he'd left on the counter and pouring the dark liquid into it, setting it in front of Alan with a flourish.

"Your morning brew, sir." Alan laughed and took a sip, mm-ing in appreciation.

"Thanks Sam. That's good," he remarked, saluting his godson with the mug. "I feel bad about lazing away in bed while you fixed breakfast. Is there anything I can do to help?" He started to stand up, but Sam motioned him back down.

"Don't worry about it, Alan. You've taken care of me a lot over the years, and you deserve a rest. Just enjoy your coffee, it's pretty much ready. I'll dish it up and we can eat." Sam's blue eyes sparkled with happiness, and Alan couldn't resist the sincerity of that expression, sitting back down and watching as the younger man pulled a dish out of the oven that was covered by foil. Fragrant steam roiled upward when the metallic covering was pulled back and Sam began scooping two squares of the casserole onto two plates. Alan had a sense of déjà vu when his godson brought the food to the table along with two more trips for another coffee-filled mug and some orange juice. It was similar to the cozy, domestic scene he'd shared with Sam while staying at his place after that embarrassing incident at an Encom meeting. Strangely, he felt more comfortable being around Sam in his sleep attire than he did back then, although part of that was probably because he'd been wearing an ill-fitting shirt and a pair of Sam's boxers rather than his comfortable, modest pajamas. Alan's thoughts were interrupted as Sam sat down at the table and grabbed his fork, smiling when the action was mirrored by the man sitting across from him, and they both dug into the tender casserole.

TronTronTronTron

"Sam… Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam…" The owner of that name tried to hide his amusement at the resigned sound of the spoken words. They'd shared a pleasant morning of eating and then cleaning the kitchen, and had both enjoyed a shower. Alan had been momentarily taken aback at the news that he wouldn't be able to shave, but he'd weathered it well with a shrug and a quip about roughing it. However, he apparently drew the line at the clothing that was waiting for him on the bed in his room. Sam had been called inside to find Alan, with only an oversized towel around his waist, looking at the outfit as if it were foreign to him. It might as well have been. The jeans were from Alan's chest of drawers, as well as a plain ribbed long-sleeved shirt. But the tipping point was the fleece zippered vest and the hiking boots he knew had never come from his closet. Sam shrugged, his grin spreading across lips that had been struggling to hold it back.

"Come on, Alan. You have to admit that'll be perfect; most of your shoes are dress shoes and you've only got the one pair of running shoes. We're not going to be here long enough to need more than one change of clothing, so I packed layers to be practical. It gets cold up here in the morning and evening, and I figured that if we wanted to hike or go outside for any reason that we'd need to be comfortable. I mean, I brought a flannel shirt and a quilted vest to go over my…" Alan held up his hand at the flood of persuasive words, one corner of his mouth tilting up at the animated way Sam was talking.

"It's times like this that I'm reminded of how much you're like your father," he said with a chuckle, making Sam tilt his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked curiously. Alan shook his head with amusement.

"It means I'll wear the clothes. Just let me get dressed in peace." Sam grinned and nodded, leaving his godfather alone to don the unfamiliar clothing. The younger man took advantage of the few minutes to put the now-cooled casserole in the fridge and put away the dried dishes. When Alan walked out of his bedroom, Sam managed to keep his expression pleasantly neutral, but he had to admit, he liked the outdoor look on the older man. The beginning of silvery stubble graced the other's cheeks, promising a very substantial 'five o' clock shadow' after two more days without a razor. From the unshaven jaws to the scuffed hiking boots, Alan looked more like an outdoorsman than a company man, and Sam couldn't be happier with the change at seeing the older man so relaxed. Sam leaned against the kitchen counter, grinning at his godfather.

"Feeling better?" Alan nodded with a smile, tugging at the bottom edge of the fleece vest that he'd left unzipped, but looking fairly comfortable overall.

"Yeah. It's different, but not bad at all." Alan moved toward the counter, and Sam thought he was going to make sure nothing had been left in their luggage until long fingers began unlatching the briefcase.

"Alan, no, no," Sam protested, crossing his arms and looking stern. "No work allowed this weekend. This is a no work vacation." His godfather smiled, eyes twinkling happily.

"Well Sam, this is only a little bit of work, and mostly play." The younger man looked genuinely startled and a little confused until Alan lifted something out. Then he stepped forward with his own smile.

"Oh wow, they got the test version done! So that's the ENfinity…" He looked at the slim metallic device, its shape resembling a blend of wristwatch and flat bracelet, the use of bronze and steel giving it a modern but simple design. Alan turned it a little so Sam could see it from multiple angles.

"Yep. I remembered it was in there just before I went to sleep. I thought since we were in such a remote place, it wouldn't hurt to take advantage of the opportunity to mix business with pleasure." Sam laughed a little at the teasing quip, allowing himself a few seconds' indulgence of wishing they really could do just that while his godfather placed the device on his wrist and clipped the fastener together. "There," Alan said with satisfaction. "Now we can get in a field test in addition to whatever the guys in Development are doing. What would you say to a little excursion?"

TronTronTronTron

Alan and Sam spent the late morning and into early afternoon hiking around the area. They'd finally taken a break on some rocks near a creek, munching on trail mix that Sam had found in the cabin. A small satchel that might have been left by previous renters held two bottles of water, and it made for a pleasant picnic, with the water burbling nearby and birdsong all around them. It was nice sitting next to Alan on a sun-warmed rock, with their outwear spread onto it as makeshift blankets, and looking at the pictures on Sam's phone that he'd taken on the outing. One shot currently had them laughing, a selfie of the both of them crammed into the picture together from as far back as Sam's arm would reach. They were sun-lit and standing in front of a large rock that vaguely resembled a cactus, smiling widely enough that Alan's dimples were carved deeply into his cheeks and Sam's grin was blinding. Alan nudged Sam's shoulder with his.

"We look like two grinning fools," he chuckled, but he didn't look at all displeased by the picture. Truthfully, this was the relationship he'd longed to always have with Sam, the closeness he was worried they wouldn't get back again. He would take what he could get, and this was wonderful enough, laughing together in the fresh air with Encom the furthest thought from his mind. His godson's laughter finally wound down as he nodded, still grinning.

"Yeah. But we're two happy grinning fools. This has been nice, and it's only Friday." He looked a little serious suddenly, glancing over at Alan without his usual abundance of self-confidence. "You're enjoying yourself, right Alan? I mean, you're glad you came aren't you?" Alan was startled at the sudden turn of conversation, and did his best to respond truthfully but with some humor to lighten the mood.

"Don't you mean aren't I glad I was kidnapped?" His expression was full of amusement, and a familiar sly grin came onto Sam's face while Alan continued. "Yes, I'm really glad I'm here, Sam. I wasn't fully up to speed this morning, but I can honestly say I feel much more relaxed now." The older man sighed softly, still smiling, but his face was a touch more serious. "I hadn't realized how _tired_ I was." Sam clapped a friendly hand onto his godfather's shoulder.

"That's all right Alan. I realized it for you." Touched by the sincerity in those simple words, Alan lightly clasped the back of Sam's neck before ruffling the younger man's hair.

"Well, thank you Sam." Behind his glasses, his godfather's eyes looked a little shiny with what might have been the beginnings of happy tears, but Sam pretended not to notice, not wanting to embarrass Alan. After a small throat-clearing cough and a slight self-conscious adjusting of his glasses, Alan continued. "Now, what do you say we head on back? By the time we get to the cabin I'm pretty sure we'll be ready for an early supper." Sam wholeheartedly agreed with the suggestion, and they wasted no time in packing up and starting the hike back.

TronTronTronTron

Just like Alan had thought, it was nearly four by the time they made it back, and the fresh air and exercise had both men hungry enough that the trail mix was a fond memory. They put away the satchel and empty water bottles, still chatting cheerfully. With the cool evening air coming, Sam started working on building a fire in the large fireplace that adorned half of a wall while Alan began coming up with supper plans. As Sam was dealing with the kindling and sticks that were near the hearth, he could hear his godfather opening cabinets and mumbling to himself. Once the flames had taken hold of the small pile of kindling and the slim logs he'd added had satisfactorily caught fire, Sam rose from his crouching position and ambled over to the kitchen, surprised to see most of the meal underway. Something was baking in the oven, and there was a pot of peeled potatoes boiling on the stove. A dish of baby carrots was sitting next to the microwave.

"Man, you're fast," Sam chuckled, stomach growling quietly in anticipation. Alan grinned, testing one of the potatoes with a knife and apparently deeming them done enough. He drained off most of the water and took a masher to them while he responded.

"Well, as late as I come in from work sometimes, if I want a good meal I _have_ to be fast. I've also learned to love leftovers." The little wink he gave Sam made the younger man laugh, watching his godfather add salt and pepper and butter to the fluffy mound of white. It looked like Alan was making a meal-for-two, so no leftovers. But the smaller portions would help the meal get done faster, something Sam realized he hadn't even thought about. His godfather was intelligent, caring, funny, handsome, _and_ he cooked? Alan was the significant other most people dreamed about. He watched the older man moving assuredly around the kitchen, putting the carrots in to steam with a little water and some cling wrap over the top. A glance at the clock prompted Alan to grab the dish out of the stove, which turned out to be a moist meatloaf just big enough for the both of them. Comfort food and a nicely crackling fire nearby… this was turning into a great evening already. Within minutes they were sitting down to a cozy meal, forks clinking and soft conversation filling the air. The setting was pleasant, and a welcome change for both men from their hectic lives.

"Mm, Alan, if you promise to cook like this, I think we should do this every year, whaddya say?" Sam offered with a grin, and was met with a pleased smile in return.

"It's pretty tempting, Sam." The older man pretended to think about it. "But would the benefits outweigh any negatives…?" He raised an inquiring eyebrow at his godson, who burst into laughter.

"Okay, Oh Boardroom Master, you better believe they would!" Alan laughed with him, nodding his head.

"I agree, seconded and passed." They were both still half-giggling while cleaning up after their meal. The humor turned into an easy silence as plates and dishes were put away and Sam began poking through the kitchen cabinets. Alan settled himself in an armchair near the fire, leaned back with his eyes closed and forearms resting lightly on the brocade armrests. His peaceful rest was suddenly disturbed by a hand shaking his arm.

"Alan, Alan!" Alan jerked, coming out of a half-doze to look up at Sam with concern.

"What? Is something wrong?" The younger man shook his head and held up several items in both fists.

"Look what I found in the cabinets!" Hazel eyes peered closer, discerning the various objects as a bag of marshmallows, a box of graham crackers and… several bars of chocolate. He blinked up at Sam, bemused. Surely Sam didn't mean to… "We can make s'mores, right Alan?" His blue eyes looked surprisingly young and hopeful at the thought of the traditional campfire sweet treat. "We've got a real fire and everything." Alan paused only a moment more to take in those shining eyes, and then he laughed and nodded.

"Well, I didn't have time to make dessert, so that sounds really good." Sam grinned and began opening the packages, settling closer to the fire on the floor. He'd moved the screen to the side and placed two long metal skewers with wooden handles on the hearth. Apparently the boy had been pretty sure Alan would say yes. That amused him to no end as he lowered himself down next to Sam, getting into a cross-legged position and glad for the comfortable, easy-to-move-in clothing Sam had packed for him. They busied themselves making piles of crackers ready for surrounding gooey marshmallow and warmed chocolate, taking in the sight and smell of the white puffs turning golden and lightly crackly. It was a wonderful treat for Alan, as they smiled and joked and became a bit sticky. Alan was more adept at keeping the softening chocolate from escaping its cracker confines, and sure enough he spied a dribble of the dark brown stuff on Sam's cheek just to the side of his mouth. The younger man hadn't noticed it, fully involved in getting the last bite of his current s'more into his mouth. Sam noticed hazel eyes watching him and paused in his chewing, glance curious.

"Whaz-rong?" he mumbled around the mouthful, the sound muffled but mostly intelligible.

"You got a little chocolate there, Sam," Alan said with a chuckle, reaching a forefinger out to swipe the trail from skin and bringing it to his lips to disappear into his mouth. In the seconds it took him to clean his finger, Sam regarded his godfather with a slightly stunned gaze, first from the unexpected touch and then at the sight of the older man essentially sucking his finger clean of chocolate. He barely managed to swallow the last bite in his mouth without choking. Alan finished the process with a satisfied smile and grinned over at Sam, catching the strange look on his godson's face. Before he could say anything, Sam appeared to mentally shake himself, an answering grin curving his lips.

"Hey Alan, get your own chocolate! Maybe I was saving that for later." Alan laughed, the sound rich and genuine, and in spite of the hopes and worries he had about his and Alan's relationship, Sam felt the pleasure of their time together singing through his blood like pure joy.

TronTronTronTron

Morning came quietly and almost unnoticed in Alan's bedroom, where he lay sleeping on his stomach, lost in pleasant dreams. His cheek was buried in a pillow, face mostly hidden except for a glimpse of profile. No sunlight made it past the thick curtains in the window, but the sounds of birds greeting the day and a soft breeze rattling a branch against the windowpane made his one visible eye open. Alan snuggled into the pillow a little and stretched lazily, very much enjoying his second day of waking up in the cabin. He scratched idly at the thickening stubble on his jaws, only just making a face at the strange sensation. In spite of being unable to enjoy his preferred clean-shaven look, it felt much more relaxing being away from work for a while, and sleep had come easier and was more refreshing after a day of hiking and simple fun. He turned over and stretched one more time before getting out of bed and preparing to start another day on vacation. A quick shower and clothing change later, he stepped out of his room and headed into the main area, noticing he was the first one awake this time. Hazel eyes twinkled at this revelation. Maybe he could surprise Sam with some breakfast for a change. There was something he always used to make for his godson, but he hadn't had the chance in a long while. Alan wondered if he remembered the recipe for those waffles… and if there was a waffle-iron handy in the well-stocked kitchen.

Alan felt almost absurdly pleased with himself as he poured thick batter into the waffle-iron and closed the lid. There was already a small batch of the thick, fluffy breakfast treats in the oven staying warm while he finished up the second group. He'd started the coffee brewing and glanced at his watch, taking a minute to grab out some syrup and place settings before turning the waffle-iron so the other side of the waffle could cook. He and Sam had gotten to bed quite a bit earlier the night before, and Alan figured his godson should be up before much longer. The silver head turned as he heard the distant sound of water running, indicating Sam was getting a shower. Well, the timing was pretty good at least, because the last waffle was ready to remove from the non-stick interior and was quickly added to the stacks in the oven. Alan unplugged the waffle iron and began washing up the batter bowl and utensils he'd used. He really hoped Sam was happy with his breakfast surprise; the weekend had been a pure delight so far, and he had his best friend's son to thank for that, so cooking up one breakfast seemed a small way to show appreciation. Alan put on an appearance of innocence as he heard Sam's door opening, glancing over to see his godson exiting with his nose in the air, apparently taking in as much of the smell of freshly-made waffles as possible. The older man couldn't help himself, chuckling as Sam hurried over to where Alan was just putting the dishes into the drain rack.

"Alan, please tell me I'm smelling what I think I'm smelling…!" Alan leaned back against the counter, crossed his arms, and pretended to think about that with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well Sam, that depends on what you think you smell. Are you having sensory delusions…?" The younger man scoffed with what could almost be called a pout.

"A-laaan…" His name was outright whined, and Alan couldn't hold back the grin anymore, throwing his hands up with a laugh.

"Check in the oven, Sam, breakfast is waiting in there." It didn't take long for the waffles to be pulled out and placed on the table, and the two of them ate and chatted about memories from the past, both their shared times and Alan's stories from before Sam was born.

After breakfast and the usual kitchen-cleaning, which Sam was beginning to think seemed to be a compulsion of Alan's, they took a short walk around the surrounding woods, enjoying the feel of the sun warming the atmosphere as the noon hour approached. They startled a pair of deer on the outing, and Sam barely managed to point and click with his phone, both he and Alan laughing at the slightly blurred picture of hindquarters that resulted. In spite of the short distance, the walk actually took longer than Sam had expected, since they looked at anything and everything, stopping frequently. Sam would never call himself a nature lover; his outdoor adventures usually involved more adrenaline than a true admiration of nature. But with Alan, the simple weekend plans turned out to be just as much fun as anything he had ever done, except with less danger to his well-being. The younger man studied his godfather as they walked, keeping just slightly back so Alan couldn't see him watching. For an executive-type, Alan seemed to keep in good shape; he was walking along steadily, now keeping a pace that had Sam stretching his stride to keep up with. Then Sam remembered that Alan was a jogger, so was used to outdoor exertion. That brought to mind a mental image, only half-formed, of his godfather flushed from a workout, dripping sweat… Wait, strike that. Sam pushed it from his mind, not wanting to make the walk any harder on himself. Still, it would be interesting to somehow get hold of a certain picture of Alan that Stephanie had told him about the prior year…

TronTronTronTron

Upon returning to the cabin, Sam had flopped down on the couch and toed off his shoes, looking entirely happy to stay right there for a while. Alan had chuckled quietly to himself, heading to the kitchen to grab them some bottled water. After closing the door again, he paused, glancing at the clock.

"Hey Sam, ready for some lunch? There are sandwich fixings in here, if that sounds good." His godson glanced up, looking interested.

"Yeah, we didn't walk far, but we walked hard. I could eat something." Alan grinned, looking amused, although he didn't say anything as he began pulling out meat and then grabbed bread from a cabinet. Ah, the good old days of a speedy metabolism… It was fast work making the meal and then sitting down to eat the sandwiches. While they enjoyed their lunch, Alan set about showing Sam some of the features of the ENfinity, including the capability to track and log distance traveled and the direction as well. The younger man was suitably impressed, looking at the sturdy, lightweight band around his godfather's slim wrist while Alan continued.

"It's not fully functional yet, because we need to work out the contract with a service provider for the satellite phone tech. But we have some interested parties and it should be worked out within the next two weeks. In the meantime, we _did_ get the GPS up and running. Of course that's how it can tell the distance and direction. And with it comes the handy addition of a distress signal that will ping the owner's location to local emergency agencies." The older man popped the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth and chewed. He'd been doing a lot of explaining and showing, which had slowed his lunch consumption quite a bit so that for the last fifteen minutes Sam had been sitting back just watching, having already finished eating. The younger man nodded, looking impressed.

"I gotta admit Alan, it sounded good on paper and in the update reports. But now that it's right here, I can see why this could be the gadget-of-the-year. Heck, I wouldn't mind having one myself." He gave an admiring glance to the device which made Alan feel absurdly proud. Of course it hadn't been entirely his idea, but he'd overseen most of the project from the beginning and had worked hard to ensure it got its chance in the tech market.

"It is something, yeah. With it on my wrist, I kind of feel like a science fiction hero," Alan joked, wanting to inject a little humor into the conversation before he ended up boring Sam to death with all the little details. To his delight, Sam laughed, eyes twinkling.

"I can see you as a space captain…" The familiar smirking grin and genuine humor on his godson's face kept the statement from sounding sarcastic in the least, and the two ended up passing a lighthearted hour in conversation on the couch.

TronTronTronTron

Sam lounged in one of the armchairs, fiddling with his phone and glancing occasionally at his godfather, who had ended up falling asleep. Half slumped against the back of the couch and with his cheek pressed against the smooth fabric, Alan looked relaxed and almost innocent. His face was softened by sleep, without the twinkling hazel eyes that brought so much energy to his personality. Sam took the rare opportunity to indulge in the thoughts that had burrowed into his mind the year before, when Alan had been harassed by a hired stalker. Sam knew he wasn't gay, not really. He'd never before been attracted to a man of any age. But then when Alan had leaned on him, had actually needed him… That had touched Sam's heart more than any relationship he'd ever been in. It was like a haze had lifted from his vision and he was looking at his godfather with new eyes. With that altered viewpoint came an initially unwanted attraction. Of course he hadn't been pleased, considering for one how very not gay he was. And additionally there was the age difference; he knew Alan had passed sixty already, whereas Sam was only just approaching thirty. The thought was mind-boggling, when he dwelt on it too long. Not to mention how very different their personalities were: Alan was usually buttoned-down and proper, the epitome of a businessman, while his godson tended toward spontaneity and a casual outlook on life. But in spite of all that, Sam had finally concluded that regardless of what should dissuade him from the attraction, he really couldn't help himself. He had secretly loved Alan for the entirety of who he was, both the good and the bad, for over a year. Why should it change now? Sam sighed softly and pulled his gaze away from Alan. The thoughts chasing through his mind were nothing he hadn't already gone over a dozen times before. Maybe a short walk would help clear his head, and get him back in the mindset to enjoy the rest of their vacation time. He used the pen and paper that resided on the end table and headed out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

TronTronTronTron

Alan jerked awake with a start, needing a few seconds to readjust to reality. The dream had been very real, alarmingly so. He'd been reaching out to Sam, who seemed to be pulled away by something, and their fingers couldn't quite connect. It left the Encom executive with an uneasy feeling as he straightened up on the couch and ran fingers through his hair in a nervous gesture. It was very quiet in the cabin… maybe Sam had decided to take a nap too. Alan felt bad for falling asleep when he really wanted to spend time with his godson, but his body had apparently felt it needed more rest. He stood up, glancing around the open area, and caught a glimpse of a sheet of paper. Sam had left a note saying he was out for a walk and would be back soon. But… when had he written it? That feeling came back again, a nudging at the back of his mind that whispered it would be a good idea to go look for Sam. He pulled out his phone and started to punch in Sam's number, only to notice the device had no signal strength. If Sam had his phone, it was likely he wouldn't get the call anyway. Alan fought with himself for a minute, half sure that his godson must be okay, but the urge was too strong. He snagged his fleece vest and pulled it on before heading out the door, praying he wasn't making a fool of himself. Then he prayed he was…

"Sam?" Alan called out, looking around as he exited the screened porch, then quietly listening in vain. No reply. There were two trails that started at the cabin, but which one would Sam have taken? Knowing the boy, he'd probably pick the more strenuous one they had explored that afternoon. Alan set out, stopping every several strides to listen again. The sky had turned overcast during his nap, and the approaching evening hours were already beginning to pull the warmth from the day. His silver hair caught the dim light as he looked all around, an icy feeling beginning to form in his stomach. Then he began calling Sam's name every few yards, half wishing the younger man would come jogging up to him and tease him for being such a worrying stick in the mud. After twenty minutes of brisk walking, Alan thought he heard a faint sound and stopped short, barely breathing while he listened. It came again, a barely-audible call for help that spurred him into action. He rushed forward to where the sound came from and came up short at a bend in the narrow trail, a gasp leaving his lips as he tottered slightly. Where the trail turned was along a practically sheer drop-off into a ravine that was maybe twenty yards down to the bottom. Trees were scattered along the steep incline, although there were barely any in the section where Alan stood, eyes anxiously scanning through the growing gloom for any sign of his godson. "Sam?!" The single word came out desperately and full of his fear.

"…Alan…" It was soft, weak, but it was his name in Sam's voice, and Alan's gaze snapped downward to catch sight of a figure in the dim light, at the very bottom of the gorge.

"Oh God…" Alan's heart dropped into his stomach. "Sam, are you okay?" There was no answer to his call. He hesitated, unsure of what to do. Worry gnawed at him, and he drew in a deep breath for courage, then took hold of a small tree near the edge and stepped down. It was slow going, and he was edging downward sideways to help balance himself, glad for the sturdy hiking boots and their gripping soles. Whenever he could, he grabbed a branch or sapling to stay upright, half sliding a foot at a time occasionally before he could scrabble at the grass and dirt to halt his momentum. By the halfway point he was sweating and grimy from dust in his hair and on his clothes, but determined to keep going until he could get to Sam's side. His godson hadn't said anything else, nor made any sound, and it was hard to keep the fear pushed aside to just focus on moving. With twenty feet left to go, Alan edged down a step and then another, arm stretched out behind him with a grip on a small branch. There was a soft cracking sound and then the frail piece of wood broke, leaving Alan without a counterweight to his forward motion. The world tilted and he fell forward, startled, both hands out in front of himself to try and break the momentum, but it was broken for him by a partial tree stump that he slammed on top of. His scream echoed through the dimness in the ravine.

Alan gasped for breath, clutching the edge of the stump and trembling as waves of pain flowed through him. What had happened? He started to straighten up and cringed, a yelp leaving his lips as the throbbing ache centered itself on his left thigh. Trying to move as little as possible, Alan glanced down at his leg and grabbed the stump's edge again to steady himself at what met his eyes; the tree had been downed sometime in the past, but not cleanly, leaving several spikes of protruding wood near the rim. One of them had embedded into his leg as he'd fallen onto it, and Alan swayed a little in his partially upright position, a roaring sound in his ears. He shook his head to clear his graying vision. God, this was going to hurt, but he had to get down there to Sam… Teeth gritted, Alan braced himself and did his best to lift straight up, releasing a strangled moan between clenched teeth as the piece of wood slowly emerged from his leg. Sweat dripped down his face, making him shiver in the cool air, but he was finally free, weight on arms and hands that shook with stress and pain. He allowed himself a few deep breaths and then began the laborious final part of his downward trek, his lame leg hindering him greatly so that it was even harder than before. It took all Alan had in him to reach the bottom, and he half collapsed, barely catching himself against a partially dead evergreen. In the dim light he could just see Sam's still form mere feet away and limped over, dropping to his right knee and ignoring the pain. Long fingers ghosted over the younger man's face. He could see the blue eyes open and blink up at him dazedly.

"Alan…?" The older man laughed shakily, relieved to hear his voice.

"I'm here Sam, it's going to be all right. Are you okay?" Sam's lips moved but no sound came out, his eyelids sliding shut again. Alan's throat tightened as he felt at his godson's throat for a pulse. It was there, steady and strong, although the skin was cool and clammy. The light was practically gone, and the air had taken on a definite chill. What if Sam was in shock? Alan pulled off his fleece vest and draped it over the other's still form, tucking it in at the sides. That was pretty much all he could do; they hadn't brought any medical supplies with them, and he was ill equipped to provide any treatment. Hell, he didn't even have anything to put on the deep gash sliced into his skin, and he refused to look down at the growing dark stain on his jeans. The older man's lips trembled with fear for the both of them. "Sam… I'm gonna stay with you Sam. Do you hear me?" He settled down next to his godson, bracing his back against a young tree, left hand stroking Sam's face absently. The light touch grazed over full lips and chin. "You've got to be okay. You…" Alan couldn't breathe at the thought of the younger man not making it. He cleared his throat, but there was still a quiver in his voice. "God, Sam, if you don't make it, I… I don't know what I'd do." His thumb brushed against those lips again, more deliberately. "I love you Sam…" he whispered. Alan was beginning to shiver, although at least most of the sweat had dried by that time. Silver hair rested against the tree's trunk, eyes closed. What else could he do? His phone probably wouldn't work down here, and no one knew where they were. Wait! The… the ENfinity… Alan lifted his wrist and tapped a button, relieved that the action caused the keys to light up so he could see what he was doing. Shaking fingers initiated the distress signal before he wrapped his arms around his torso, rubbing slightly to try and bring warmth back into his hands and body. His eyes slid shut, arms slowly going still while the night sounds echoed softly around the two men.

Alan didn't know how long he existed in oblivion, but loud sounds brought him back to awareness. The voices came first, emanating from somewhere above. He looked up the incline and flinched as lights beamed down into the darkness, the tensing muscles bringing pain shooting through his leg again. A searching light panned across and then pulled back to land on top of them, causing Alan to turn his head away. He wanted to call out, tell them Sam needed help, but he was shivering too much to do more than moan. Alan's hand clutched at his godson's shoulder, and then darkness claimed him again.

TronTronTronTron

Sam looked up from his phone as the door to the hospital room opened, smiling when he saw Stephanie walk in. Encom's majority shareholder looked a bit roughed up after his adventure, with bruises along his arms and abraded skin on his palms and right cheek. He'd needed stitches in a small gash just below his hairline at the temple, but he was glad to be up and moving around again.

"Hey," he said softly, waving to her. She returned the gesture, moving to his side and then looking down at the man in the bed Sam was sitting next to. Sam switched his focus too, staring at the unmoving silver-haired form who still hadn't regained consciousness two days after they'd been rescued.

"Any change?" He shook his head with a shrug, and she put her hand on his shoulder. "So what exactly did the doctor say?" she asked, taking the chair next to his.

"They had to give him blood, but at least there was no infection, and the cold kept the blood loss from being worse. So that was good." Sam sighed. He could still remember the panic of waking up in the hospital with superficial injuries and with no idea of where his godfather was, only to find out that Alan had come to help him and almost risked his life. He glanced over to the sheet-covered body, knowing that on one leg there was a thick bandage to protect the damaged skin and muscle they'd needed surgery to repair. "At least he's getting some color back into him again. God Steph, he looked so damn _pale_ when I first saw him…" Anguish colored Sam's voice and Stephanie put an arm around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know, I remember that. But he's doing better, isn't that right?" At Sam's nod, she continued. "Just keep thinking good thoughts, okay? Alan wouldn't want you to feel guilty, you know that. He would do anything for you, Sam." He knew that. Boy, did he know that. He could vaguely remember seeing Alan coming up to him, too disoriented to see that the older man was hurt, not to mention the dim lighting and a blow to the head had rendered all detail into mostly-blurred forms. Sam hadn't been able to keep his eyes open, feeling groggy and tired, but he could still hear. And feel. He distinctly recalled the sensation of fingers intimately touching his face, tracing his lips, his ears catching the muttered reassurances and worry-filled declaration Alan had given him. Just before he'd actually blacked out, he'd heard Alan's softly rumbling voice whisper four very important words: '_I love you Sam._' The phrase had been preceded by the very firm but gentle brushing of a digit over his mouth, the memory making Sam shiver. Stephanie looked over at him, concerned. "You okay? Do I need to call a nurse?" He shook his head, smiling to reassure her.

"I'm fine, Steph, honest. Just… well, it's kind of scary to see Alan like this. I'm the one who takes chances, not him. I'll feel way better when he's back on his feet."

TronTronTronTron

The blackness surrounding Alan receded a little, giving way to warmth and sound. Warmth… he was warm again, and glad to be so. It had felt as if the cold would never leave his body; well, that and the pain. Now everything was nicely numbed, and he could feel his fingers and toes again. Let's see, take inventory… warm – yes. Leg – slightly stiff. He was covered by something, sheets maybe? Ah, he was in a bed, and there was that smell that hospitals seem to have, sort of antiseptic and almost _too_ clean. Oh, there were the voices again, but even though they'd woken him up, he didn't mind. He was tired of the dark. Alan fought with his eyelids, managing to open them to mere slits first as artificial lighting invaded pupils that were accustomed to a severe lack of light. He glimpsed two blurry but familiar young people sitting by his bed, looking at each other, and caught Sam's voice.

"….chances, not him. I'll feel way better when he's back on his feet."

"You and me both," Alan rasped, pleased to see them both jump at his unexpected addition to the conversation. Ugh, his mouth tasted horrible, and he didn't really feel up to doing more than smiling at them, but considering that the last time he'd closed his eyes he wasn't sure he'd wake up again, it sure beat the alternative.

"Alan, you're awake! Ho—how do you feel?" Sam leaned forward anxiously, a hand on Alan's arm. The simple touch ramped up Alan's awareness, and his sleepiness seemed to vanish.

"I feel… awful." The complaint, spoken so matter-of-factly, made his two visitors grin.

"Well Alan, the next time you want to test something, just go to the R and D guys. I'm sure they could have found a safer way to test that GPS signal… Something _without_ the hospital stay." Alan laughed at Stephanie's teasing, a sound that reassured his friend and godson that he was, indeed, doing much better.

"I'll keep that in mind. In the meantime…" He raised his eyebrows to emphasize his words. "Whoever came up with the idea to backlight the display on the ENfinity… they deserve a raise." His wide, playful grin almost let Sam forget how close his godfather had come to not being there for him anymore. But maybe it was time he let Alan know just how much he really needed him…

TronTronTronTron

"Sam, I hope you don't feel you have to drive me around. My leg is much better now, I'll be fine." The slightly exasperated sound of Alan's voice was softened by amusement as they traveled the roads to Alan's home. Sam had gladly taken up chauffeuring his godfather to and from work while he was recovering. Now, two weeks after their eventful weekend, it looked like the older man was ready to assert his independence again. Grinning, Sam glanced over to where Alan sat in the passenger seat.

"I don't know, Alan… I could get used to this." His right hand let go of the steering wheel to pat the dashboard. "I may never want to stop driving your car," he teased, taking great delight in the startled look on the older man's face before he realized the joke and chuckled in that warm, rumbly way that made Sam's stomach tighten. "Really, Alan, I've enjoyed helping you out. And besides, it's been nice the last couple of weeks, just hanging with you." Alan looked over at him, as if surprised by his sincerity, and Sam couldn't really blame him. Even though they'd grown closer, it would probably seem strange to anyone that a young guy like himself would want to spend so much time with someone Alan's age, even if they were friends. Truth be known, he surprised himself, too. But this wasn't the place to admit his reasons, although it was almost the time. No, he wanted that to come later, after Alan was comfortable and relaxed, and hopefully receptive to what his godson wanted to tell him. When they'd pulled into his godfather's driveway, Sam hurried around to take the other's briefcase before he stepped out, making it easier for Alan to maneuver the mahogany cane he'd been using to lend balance and support while his leg fully healed. Sam let them both in and put the keys and briefcase in their places while the older man moved quickly but carefully to the living room and lowered himself onto the couch. Sam grinned at how contented the other man looked, taking a few moments to admire the view before speaking again.

"What are you in the mood for Alan?" The silver head tilted back on the couch in consideration.

"Oh… I think there's a casserole in the fridge. It's already covered in foil." He heard the fridge door opening and the sounds of Sam rummaging through the interior. "Do you see it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Foil crinkled. "Mm, looks good." Alan laughed.

"Cover it back up and pop it in the oven." He gave Sam the baking instructions, more than happy to be lounging with his eyes closed on the couch after a day's work. The surgery and subsequent healing time were taking quite a lot out of him, but he was beginning to bounce back, finally. Alan had been chafing at the restrictions he had to follow for his own well-being, not to mention having to depend on others so much, when it was normally him who was depended on. Hopefully, within another week, he could really begin to reclaim his normal routine again. There was a slight tilt to the couch cushions on his left as Sam sat down next to him with a sigh. Alan didn't have to look over at him, easily able to picture the lazy grin on his godson's face that would be accompanied by sparkling blue eyes.

"So, Alan, word is the ENfinity is doing great in sales already. Probably didn't hurt to get a customer satisfaction endorsement from the Chairman himself." Sam's voice was lilting with restrained amusement, and without opening his eyes Alan raised his left hand and thwacked the thigh he knew was right next to him. A yelp followed, along with the sound of a hand rubbing denim. "Come on, Alan, we'll laugh about it a few years from now." Hazel eyes opened and looked pointedly at him from the corners, although Alan's mouth was beginning to show the hint of a smile. "Okay, maybe a decade," Sam conceded, grinning. The laughing expression faded slowly as the younger man stared into his eyes, making Alan shift a little bit in his seat. What was going through Sam's mind to make him look so serious?

"Sam? Is something wrong?" His godfather's voice was so concerned, the worry deepening its pleasant timbre even further. The sound made it harder to concentrate, but he kept his gaze unwavering, only heightening Alan's inner anxiety. Sam's eyes were focused, intent, and the older man was half-afraid of what the boy was going to say next.

"Alan… I probably don't say this enough, but thank you." Well, that was completely unexpected. Alan stared in surprise. Normally, the dumbfounded expression on his godfather's face would have Sam cracking a joke, or at least sporting an amused smile, but not this time. The younger man's expression remained perfectly somber, even apologetic. "You've been there for me as long as I can remember. You just about raised me and I wasn't always thankful. In fact…" Sam ducked his head guiltily. "There were times I was pretty cruel, and I'm sorry." Alan seemed to come back to awareness from his state of surprise, a friendly hand going to the younger man's right shoulder.

"Sam, there's no need to thank me. I was happy to do it. As for being cruel, well… You had a rough time after your father disappeared. I understood that, I know you were hurting." The depth of Alan's genuine caring almost confounded Sam. How could anyone be so thoughtful and loving? Just one of many reasons he had fallen in love with this man… And he wouldn't have him devaluing his own role in Sam's life.

"Alan, trust me, some people could and would be much more mercenary about it. I've had friends in school whose parents or guardians took care of expenses or special gifts, and then held it over their heads, like they had to earn the right afterward. You've never once tried to make me feel like I wasn't worthy of your time or attention. And you don't know how rare and wonderful that is." Alan couldn't speak, completely off guard and trying to maintain his composure. Apparently Sam had been doing a lot of thinking in the past weeks. Hazel eyes snapped back into focus as the younger man began speaking again, not trusting his own voice enough to say anything just yet. "When I first saw you in the hospital after that weekend, I was scared, Alan. I… I almost lost you. And I realized I'd never let you know how important you are to me." The older man's eyes prickled with unshed moisture; in the whole of his life, there had been no one who'd ever told him such things, and the fact that they came from Sam meant that much more to him. Even if the boy only saw him as a father figure and friend, theirs was the most significant relationship in his existence.

"Sam… That means a lot to me." Alan's voice was rough and hoarse from holding back his emotions, but the younger man wasn't done yet . He was on a mission that evening, and he was determined to see it through.

"There's something else I have to say." Hazel eyes watched him expectantly, still shimmering slightly from the tears that he knew had threatened to spill just moments before. Sam took a breath and tried to gather the right words. "This may seem random, but bear with me." Fingers lightly traced Alan's thigh where the bandage was hidden beneath his slacks, feeling the extra material underneath the thin fabric. There was a slight catch in the older man's breathing but he didn't say anything, watching Sam almost warily, as if waiting for a punchline. "You're definitely going to have a scar there, you know that?" Alan could have laughed if he weren't so puzzled. Sam was right, that most certainly _was_ random. "In those mountains… when I was lying there and I couldn't move or speak, I could hear." Blue eyes peeked sideways as Sam revealed that revelation, watching Alan closely while not really appearing to. The older man had gone slightly rigid, ignoring the hand that still rested on his thigh as he seemed to be thinking ahead to what his godson was going to say. Judging from his expression, he wasn't expecting anything good. Sam hurried to continue before Alan could start withdrawing into himself. "I heard the most amazing things." The tone of his voice turned soft, almost reverent. "Words I never thought I'd hear. And you know something Alan? This scar…" Fingers petted over the hidden bandage. "This scar will be my most favorite thing about you. Because it led to the knowledge that my wish could really come true."

Alan's head was spinning. He was confused from the strange conversation and fighting a pleasant tingling from the light touch stroking over the bandage that would occasionally ghost over his thigh. Licking his lips, the older man managed to pull words from his whirling brain, surprised he'd even comprehended anything Sam had said.

"W-wish? What wish?" The blue gaze meeting his burned brightly as Sam tilted closer to him. His right hand came up, allowing the thumb to brush over Alan's lower lip, eerily reminiscent of how Alan had touched Sam's face the night they'd been trapped in the ravine.

"This wish…" The words were whispered but strong as that same raised hand cupped the back of the silver head and pulled Alan forward until their lips touched. The kiss was one-sided at first, but Sam persisted. He knew now where Alan's heart led; all he had to do was get the older man to really acknowledge it. Sure enough, within seconds the tightly-shut lips softened and began to respond. Sam pulled back and smiled, meeting Alan's slightly glazed eyes. It was all he could do not to laugh with the pride of being able to bring that look to the other man's face. Instead, he let Alan get his bearings back, fully prepared to convince his company's chairman that he was entirely on board with this step in their relationship. After several minutes, Alan's thoughts finally quieted enough for him to form words again.

"Sam, what… you… We kissed… I…" Sam lost the battle with amusement, a grin spreading across his lips as Alan struggled to get out a complete sentence.

"Breathe, Alan," he teased, surprised when the older man did just that and pulled in a breath of air, obviously trying once more to steady himself. Only then did Alan realize that Sam still had a hand lightly on the back of his neck in a very intimate and familiar gesture. The light touch turned firm as Alan started to pull away, gently forcing him to maintain their closeness.

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" The words were spoken with a mix of qualities, managing to be confused, shocked, and plaintive, all at the same time. There was a barely-visible touch of longing in those hazel eyes, as if Alan could see something he wanted right in front of him, but wasn't sure if he was imagining things, afraid to reach for it. That was okay, because Sam was _very_ good at going after what he wanted.

"Here's the thing, Alan…" He kept his tone pleasant, light. "Last year when you were being stalked, I saw a very different side of you." With his gaze locked onto Alan's, Sam saw the other's cheeks beginning to color, and he quickly continued, not wanting to embarrass the man he loved. "You needed me Alan. I'd never been needed by anyone before, and God, that opened up something in me that I never expected. I was looking at you very differently. Definitely not in a father-figure sort of way…" It was Sam's turn to flush a little at the admission, the secret his heart had been keeping for a year that he'd never before spoken out loud, not even to himself. Alan's mouth had dropped open a little bit with surprise.

"You can't mean… I mean, you're straight. I've only ever seen you with girls." Sam shrugged, his thumb drawing little circles on the back of the older man's neck that made a slight shiver go through the other's slowly relaxing frame.

"As far as I know, yeah. I've always considered myself straight. Never looked at a guy before. But… you're the exception. I've had a year, Alan." Blue eyes were solemn, hopeful, mesmerizing Alan into complete stillness. "A year to think this over. I'm completely serious. And from what I heard that night, I've got a chance for this to be real. All I need is the word from you."

Alan felt like he couldn't take it all in. He'd been alone for years. Decades. And now to have the possibility of a romantic relationship dropped on him… it was overwhelming. And the fact that it was this boy he'd practically raised… No, that wasn't fair to Sam. In spite of the age difference, Sam was almost thirty. Far past being thought of as a boy. And he'd always known his own mind, even when he was young. He'd never been influenced into doing something that he didn't want to. So… that meant this _was_ real. It could actually happen. But could he really do it? If Alan were honest with himself, he'd have to admit his own feelings had begun to morph into something far less platonic than he felt was appropriate. But the truth of the matter was that there was legally and morally nothing wrong with such a relationship, except for his own highly developed sense of loyalty to a man who'd been gone for over twenty years. Alan's left hand rose, arm brushing Sam's where it stretched out to allow his hand to still cradle the older man's neck. Fingertips hesitantly brushed over a firm jaw before cupping Sam's cheek. The younger man's hand dropped down, fingers resting lightly atop Alan's forearm.

"I… Yes, Sam. I say yes." Alan was embarrassed that his voice wavered a bit, but Sam didn't seem to care. In fact his face lit up like it was Christmas morning, and he surged forward, unashamedly bringing their mouths together again, although at least the kiss was undemanding and sweet; the older man wasn't sure he could have handled anything more aggressive just yet. Alan had just enough mental acuity left in his slightly-shocked brain to be inwardly amused as the kiss very slightly deepened and kept going; when Sam did something, he surely put his all into it. Sam pulled back with a pleased look on his face, running his fingers through the pale strands of hair over Alan's ear, looking for all the world as if he'd just discovered something new and delightful. In fact, he looked so self-satisfied that Alan suddenly had no trouble imagining him putting the news on social media, or telling close friends. "Now Sam, we… we have to be careful, this isn't just something to put out there for all to see." Sam's blue eyes looked rebellious for a second, but then they softened.

"Got a point," he admitted. "It would be a bit awkward for the Chairman of the Board to be seen kissing the majority shareholder." Sam smirked as Alan blushed profusely at the thought of the stockholders and executives actually witnessing such a thing. The hazel glare sent his way made him laugh and hold up his hands. "I understand Alan, I promise. Now…" He darted forward to get a quick kiss on Alan's lips, and Alan wondered to himself if he'd ever get used to that. "How about I check on the casserole while you sit here and rest?" With that, Sam stood up and headed to the kitchen, leaving Alan looking after him bemusedly. The younger man was feeling absurdly happy. He could never have dreamed where the two of them would end up, but it was a good kind of surprise. And now Sam was looking forward to learning all sorts of new things about Alan Bradley.

_End of line_


End file.
